Insane Songfics and parody songs Gundam Wing
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: My new series of Parody songs and such with moments of insaneness....Happy Holidays!
1. Zechs raps and why are there Gundamshere

**Noin on Comlink: Zechs you seem restless lately with the lull around here.**

**Zechs also on comlink: I'm on edge! I haven't been in a battle for weeks! I long for the taste of war!**

**Noin: Sir?**

**War is my profession. War is my obsession.**

**Nothing I like better than a violent intercession.  
Blood must be spilled, thick enough to swim in  
As I hear the lamentation of my conquered foes women.**

**Noin is mad**

**War! It's good for me! What's my name? ZECHS MERQUISE!  
War! It's good for me!  
What's my name? ZECHS MERQUISE!**

**You want a battle? Take this!**

**Shoots off a gun from Tallgeese  
**

**It's come to my attention that you have no aggression  
No time for second guessin'. You need a secret weapon.  
AWAY!**

**Noin: Yeah your going to find out about **

**aggression when i catch you. **

Zechs: Umm..AWAY!

Noin hops a suit and proceeds to chase the Tallgeese.

Treize: And thats going to be good blackmail one day.

Lady Une: Yes sir.

Meanwhile the 5 gundams had seen and heard this.

Duo on comlink to other 4: Dude they half to be smoking somethin.

Wufei on comlink to other 4: Ha! Injustice they are just going insane from the lull lately.

Quatre on comlink to other 4: What is with that lull anyway?

Trowa: I have no idea.

Duo: Where did Heero go?


	2. ErrrMacarana!

Trowa: Uhhhh..Look down there.

Wufei: What the..

Duo: Thats...weird.just weird.

Wing Zero and Tallgeese are doing the Macarena..

Duo: Eh why not.

Deathscythe flys down and joins in on the dancing.

Quatre: Well...if you cannot beat them join them.

Sandrock flys down and proceeds to macarena.

Trowa:...

Heavyarms is now down there getting in the groove.

Wufei: This is Injustice. Dancing with the enemy.

Shenlong/Nataku is now for some reason in on it too.

All the machines have lined up including Noin's and from somewhere music starts to play...Lined up from left to right Zechs then Noin,Wufei,Heero then Duo,Trowa and Quatre. And the music plays and they DANCE!

When I dance they call me macarena  
and the boys they say that I´m buena  
they all want me, they can´t have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
move with me jam with me  
and if your good i take you home with me  
A la tuhuelpa legria macarena  
Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena  
A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena  
A-Hai 2x

**The Mobile suits are continuosly doing the macarena and pretty well at that.**

Now don´t you worry ´bout my boy friend  
the boy who´s name is Nicorino  
I don´t want him, ´cause sent him   
he was no good so I - hahaaaa  
Now, come on, what was I supposed to do ?  
He was outta town and his two friends were soooo fine  
Ref. 2x  
Claps Ahai Ahai  
Keys  
Ref. 2x  
Lach   
Come and find me, my name is Macarena  
always at the party,   
´cause the chicos think I´m buena  
come join me, dance with me  
and all your fellows cat hello with me  
Ref. 5x

The song fades out.

Duo: What now?

Heero: Who knows.

Trowa: What is that.

Zechs: A stage.

Duo: No duh.

Wufei: They're not listening anymore..look at the stage.

Duo: Not Again!


	3. UmmCanCan? HeHe

The line up was the same fashion as before.

A show stage comes out of nowhere and the Suits for some reason have lined up.

They are on the stage linked together and proceed to do the Can-Can..Oz soldier suits come in and latch on the ends and proceed to Can-Can in sync while in the back ground a giant curtain rises and more mobile suits are doing the can-can in the background except in pairs of 2 or 3.

Fireworks are being shot off into the sky and the Can-can music has'nt let up..Meanwhile those who are watching are laughing their butts off.

Then the last firework is shot from somewhere then applause is heard and then...

9 people wake up screaming...

Treize: what in the hell?

Zechs: What...

Une: Uhhh...

Noin: What was that!

At a safehouse.

Quatre: What was that dream!

Trowa:...huh...

Wufei: Injustice! Dancing with the enemy!

Duo: What The Freak?

Heero:..uh huh...

They all make their way toward the hangars at the same time even though they are in diffrent places...(5 at the safehouse and 4 at oz.)

They all looked at their machines and went back to bed.

The suits lit up and said: They'll never know.

It was decided afterward not too watch a dancing with stars marathon in the hangar anymore.

() ummm err end?

My mom likes Dancing with the stars,Not me.

This was only going to be a one song fanfic.

I was writing and more things hit me.

What in the hell was i thinking when i wrote this?

Oh well im insane anyways.

I figured that show would be a fitting ending somehow.

I love the song "Macarana" by Los Del Rio.!

I really like the Song from the brak show ep. Its funny.

I do not own GW or T.B.S or the song Macarena and thankfully i do not own dancing with the stars.

This is my first songfic.

Well Happy Holidays...().


	4. GW version of the Lumber Jack song from

Duo: Who are you?

Monty: I am Monty.

Wufei: Why are you here?

Monty: Well i am here to be an extra singer due to the fact that the author cannot think of an extra guy thats not old.

Trowa: Ahh.

Monty: I was orginally called bob.

But the author looked at the name Monty on comp and well things clicked.

RogueWarrior869: Hello! .

Heero: I will kill you for this.

RogueWarrior869: Dont even try it. I am writing this and i rule this land...HaHaHaHa.

Everyone: oO.

RogueWarrior869: I've had this idea for a while and i already told you im insane.

Everyone runs for dear life.

Rogue: On with the show...idiots.

RogueWarrior869: Dont be a rude Neko Rogue!

Rogue: Save me.

Rogue and Rogue and everyone else: On with the show!

They had finished up a fight after Heero took out the last mobile suit by whacking off its head.

The Gundams landed and Heero walked over toward another part of the set where the BG was setup with pretty forest scenery...

Heero walks over and..

Heero: You know i did'nt always want to be a Gundam pilot.

He has on a Lumberjack outfit.

Relena comes and stands beside him and he has his arm over her shoulder and she is standing like a lovesick puppy with her hands together.

Heero begins singing.

I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK  
A D  
I sleep all night and I work all day

Duo,Wufei,Trowa,Quatre,Zechs,Trieze And Monty were standing off to another part and wearing Canadian mountie uniforms.

(He's a lumberjack and he's OK  
He sleeps all night and he works all day)

**back to Heero.**

I cut down trees, I eat my lunch I go to the lavat'ry  
On Wednesdays I go shopping  
And have buttered scones for tea

**To the boys.**

(He cuts down trees...He goes shopping for Butter scones and tea)  
(He's a lumberjack...And he's okay.)

**Back to Heero.**

I cut down trees, I skip and jump

I love to press wild flow'rs  
I put on women's clothing  
And hang around in bars

(He cuts down trees..skips and and presses wild flowers They start too look at each other with disgrunted looks on their faces. He puts on womens clothing and hangs around in bars?.)  
(He's a lumberjack..and he's okay..)

But upon hearing some of the next line they pretty much forget it and walk away.

**Back to Heero singing.**

I cut down trees, I wear high heels

Suspenders and a bra  
I wish I'd been a girlie  
Just like my dear papa

Relena: And Heero here i thought you were so rugged.

She runs off crying.

The camera zooms in on Heero.

Heero: What.?

Heero snaps out of his daze.'

Heero to himself: Last time i doze off during this show.

Rogue is my kitty but i consider Him a family member not a pet.

I do not own MP or GW but that would make my day .

I love the Lumberjack song from MP..Its hilarious.

The name Monty comes from when i looked up the lyrics and found them then minimazed the page and with the doc. open plus another Browser all it said was Monty and that was better than calling it Bob eh. Plus the name of the show.

I also reccomend that you watch Monty Pythons Quest for the holy grail..Thats hilarious..Do not drink anything while watching this movie or you will have a mess.

This was the first time i put myself in a Fic. And know RogueWarrior869 is not based off Rogue...Not an 100 anyways.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS .


	5. GW version of the 12 days of christmas

RogueWarrior869: I've another idea! Grins.

Duo: Last time we were dancing for no reason.

Zechs: And why in H were we doing the macarena and Can-Can!

Heero: And i was a lumberjack?

Others: We know groan.

Heero: How?

Duo: We were in the same room man. And your not a quiet sleeper.

Heero: I will kill you.

Duo: That would mean you'd have to kill all of us cuz we all heard ya.

Quatre: Its true...Here's the video to prove it.

Heero pulls out a machine gun from wherever and begins to chase them down for a bullet/led filled death...XX.

RW869: Im gonna shorten my name to this when writing so i do not have to type my long name.

Heero drags up the others. Needless to say..Tied up and cursing...Whadda ya know i alredy said it..HeHe. ().

RW869: I know how to punish them..V.

Duo: Uh-Oh.

Heero: How?

RW869: You will sing a christmas song.

Heero: How does that help me?

RW869: It does'nt but they would have to sing too.

Q,T,W.D,Z:NOOO!

Heero: Why not.

Quatre: Oo.

Duo: xx.

Trowa: \\.

Wufei: .

Zechs: OO.

RW869: Its settled! You will sing the 12 days of christmas! GW style!

Heero: , what have i done.

RW869: Too late now...stations!

They are on a stage with various things. from left to right is...Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Chang Wufei, And Heero Yuy.

Audience: Applauds.

Boys: Audience...oO.

RW869: Yep.

Rogue: On with the show...idiots.

RW869: RoRo..NoNo.

Rogue and Rogue and everyone else: On with the show!

Rogue: Meow...sweatdrops.

On stage.

Music starts up. Im adding some people!

Wufei: Who exactly?

RW869: Hehe...Relena, Zechs, Hilde, Catherine, Sally, Dorothy, and Une And Treize!

Heero: But thats 13..i thought this was the twelve days of x-mas?

RW869: No reason we cannot have BG vocals..-. And ive added Rogue and my moms kitty Storm!

Rogue groans.

RW869: Don't worry Rogue...You and Storm among others are Background vocals!

Trowa: Others?

RW869: Yes! lemme see...ahh the rest will be The 5 scientist people and..Howard and 3 other guys that i think are good looking enough to be here from other anime!

So lets see here's our line-up.

Heero--Relena--Duo--Hilde--Trowa--Catherine--Quatre--Dorothy--Wufei--Sally--5 Scientist type people?.--Storm--Rogue--Howard--Trieze--Lady Une--Zechs--From Cyborg 009...009/Joe--From Full Metal Panic & FMP Fumoffu...Sousuke Sagara--Midii une.

So thats 24 and only

twelve will be singing front and center where as the rest are hanging as BG vocals...Our main 12 are as easily guessed the G-boys and Zechs and Trieze, And The G-Girls.

Quick Costume note: Everone is wearing their usual except Heero is wearing his Jeans from the end of Endless Waltz.

Rogue and Rogue and everyone else: On with the show for real this time!.

Everybody: On the first

day of christmas my true love gave to me...

Heero: A Beam saber for Wing.

Everbody: On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me...

Duo: Two scythes for...uhh..Deathscythe?

Heero: coughs Rip off And a beam saber for Wing.

Everybody: One the Third day of christmas my true love gave to me..

Trowa: Three circus lions

Duo: Coughs all i could think of Two Scythes..for Deathscythe.

Heero: Hn. And a beam saber for Wing.

Everybody: On the fourth day of christmas my true love gave to me...

Quatre: Four boxes of tea.

Trowa: Three circus lions.

Duo: Two Scythes for DeathScythe.

Heero: And a beam saber for Wing.

Everybody: On the fifth day of christmas my true love gave to me..

Wufei: five Gundams,pilots included.

Quatre: Four boxes of tea.

Trowa: Three circus lions.

Duo: Two Scythes for Deathscythe.

Heero: And a beam saber for Wing.

Everybody: On the Sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..

Relena: Six speeches for peace.

Wufei: Five Gundams, Pilots included.

Quatre: Four boxes of tea.

Trowa: Three circus lions.

Duo: Two Scythes for deathscythe.

Heero: And a beam saber for Wing.

On the seventh day of christmas my true love gave to me...

Hilde: Seven guns for shootin.

Relena: Six speeches for peace.

Wufei: Five Gundams,Pilots included.

Quatre: Four boxes of tea.

Trowa: Three circus lions.

Duo: Two Scythes for Deathscythe.

Heero: And a beam saber for wing.

Everybody: On the eighth day of christmas my true love gave to me...

Catherine: Eight knives for throwing.

Hilde: Seven guns for shootin.

Relena: Six speeches for peace.

Wufei: Five Gundams,Pilots included.

Quatre: Four boxes of tea.

Trowa: Three circus lions.

Duo: Two scythes for Deathscythe.

Heero: And a beam saber for wing.

Everybody: On the ninth day of christmas my true love gave to me...

Dorothy: Nine daggers for stabbin.

Catherine: Eight knives for throwing.

Hilde: Seven guns for shootin.

Relena: Six speeches for peace.

Wufei: Five Gundams,Pilots included.

Quatre: Four boxes of tea.

Trowa: Three circus lions.

Duo: Two scythes for Deathscythe.

Heero: And a beam saber for wing.

Everbody: On the tenth day of christmas my true love gave to me...

Sally: Ten med kits.

Dorothy: Nine daggers for stabbin..

Catherine: Eight knives for throwing.

Hilde: Seven guns for shootin.

Relena: Six speeches for peace.

Wufei: Five Gundams,Pilots included.

Quatre: Four boxes of tea.

Trowa: Three circus lions.

Duo: Two scythes for Deathscythe.

Heero: And a beam saber for wing.

Everybody: On the eleventh day of christmas my true love gave to me...

Zechs: Eleven new masks.

Sally: Ten med kits.

Dorothy: Nine daggers for stabbin..

Catherine: Eight knives for throwing.

Hilde: Seven guns for shootin.

Relena: Six speeches for peace.

Wufei: Five Gundams,pilots included.

Quatre: Four boxes of tea.

Trowa: Three circus lions.

Duo: Two scythes for Deathscythe.

Heero: And a beam saber for wing.

Everybody: On the twelfth day of christmas my true love gave to me...

Trieze: Twelve red roses.

Zechs: Eleven new masks.

Sally: Ten med kits.

Dorothy: Nine daggers for stabbin.

Catherine: Eight knives for throwing.

Hilde: Seven guns for shootin.

Relena: Six speeches for peace.

Wufei: Five gundams, Pilots incuded.

Quatre: Four boxes of tea.

Trowa: Three circus lions.

Duo: Two scythes for Deathscythes.

Heero: And a beam saber for wing.

The cast stands in a long line linking hands and they all bow.

RW869: There's gonna be something like a follow up to this but not really needed for the non-existent story...its only a humorous follow up to this.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ().


End file.
